1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure device for holding data securely such as a JAVA® card, and an information processing terminal in which the secure device is mounted, such as a mobile telephone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, secure devices having a CPU and a tamper-resistant memory field, such as JAVA® cards are capable of operating card applications, and are used in various services including electronic money, commuter passes, and electronic tickets. By installing such a secure device in an information processing terminal such as a mobile telephone, using the keyboard or the display of this information processing terminal as a user interface to the secure device, and transmitting data to be written in the secure device or data read from the secure device on a network using the communication functions of the information processing terminal, various services can be implemented. Upon implementation of such services, terminal applications that govern the operation of the information processing terminal operate on the information processing terminal.
The information processing terminal obtains these terminal applications such as by loading them from the service provider via a network.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-141457 discloses an information processing terminal that loads, from a service provider, a terminal application for displaying value information held in a secure device such as electronic money and electronic tickets offline.
However, conventional methods such as above have a problem that a secure device is unable to tell the authenticity of a terminal application that starts on the information processing terminal and accesses the secure device. This allows a user that has the right authenticity information to use a false terminal application and gain access to the information in the secure device and use services without being subject to regulations upon the true terminal application.